A Day In the Life of Hakuryuu
by LeViAtHaN2001
Summary: You always seen Hakuryuu as a jeep everyday.But what does he really do in a day?Take a peek into his world and please review.Major short fluffball.


**Title : A day in the Life of Hakuryuu******

**Author : LeViAtHaN2001******

**E-mail : Hakkai_Cho_Gonou@yahoo.com / Garnet_Eiko@yahoo.com******

**Note : Ahah...actually,Murasaki's twin did gave me a suggestion of a fic about Hakuryuu.A cute one.Yeah,i think i can manage it,since it's easier to do.Thanks for the idea.Anyways,this is just a glimpse of a day in Hakuryuu's life.In this fic,there will be only Hakuryuu's perspective view,the other characters,Hakkai,Goku and so on will just be a background character.Think of this as like Pokemon,only that there are no yellow things that runs around saying 'Pika.' Ah well,enjoy this short,and extremely fluff fic.Before you continue,i warn you.If you can't take too much fluff,avoid this fic for this will be extremely fluffy.Really.******

**Disclaimer : Gensomaden Saiyuki's Hakuryuu aka Jippu is copyrighted to Kazuya Minekura,ENIX and G-Fantasy.All materials used are copyrighted to me.**

****************************************************************************************************

****

Hakuryuu.

That small sized,sleek,white and also cute dragon.Everyday we see Sanzo-ikkou taking a ride in his jeep form,and rarely get to see his dragon form.And everytime a fight breaks,Hakuryuu will flew out of the picture,only to return minutes later after the Sanzo-ikkou kicked the buts of those annoying youkais'.And so we wonder,what did Hakuryuu do in one day of his whole lifetime? Surely it's not being a form of transportation for its dear master and friends? There must be something else he'd done,and this is the story.

**A Day in the Life of Hakuryuu**

****

****

Hakuryuu had just woken up from his nap.Hey,even dragons need their break too.Today,the Sanzo-ikkou is out having dinner at some restaurant,leaving Hakuryuu alone in the room inside an inn.

_"Stay here,okay? Hakuryuu.I'll bring something for you to eat."_

His master,Hakkai's voice swirling in its small head.He understands the command perfectly and stay put on the bed.Usually he'll come along and never been left out alone without its master.What can a little dragon do? The restaurant doesn't allowed any pets in it.Even dragons.Hakuryuu feels like wanting to blast out a fire at the owner,but his fire breath was a mere small flare,equal to a lighter.He can't do anything about it.Add gasoline? Might work.But no,he didn't fancy the taste much.

Yawning a great big yawn,he stretched out his wings and folded them back again.He was feeling rather bored.There was no one in the room.No master to pet him or feed him.No one to perch on to.With his gleaming red eyes,he scanned the whole room,trying to find something entertaining to do.Ah,maybe,he can watch at everything randomly and see what happens.And so he did.

First,he take a look at the window.

Then he take a look at the bags.

Window.

Bags.

Window.

Bags.

He did this a few couple of times and eventually he was getting bored because of it.Spreading out its wings,he hopped onto the window sill and looked up into the sky.The window is closed,so there is no way for him to go out.He stared at the clouds for quite a while,then tilted its head slightly.

"Kyu?"

What _are those white fluffy things anyways? Are they cotton candies? They does look kind of good to eat.But those cotton candies are mere clouds up in the night sky.Hakuryuu tried to flew up to the sky,but only to found out that the window is already locked.He looked up in despair,and his small stomach rumbles out loud suddenly.He needed his refill now but master isn't back yet and he needed it now.His small mind then thought of something.He spunned around,with his long sturdy neck,his head pointed to one possible source of food.The bags.There must be some food in there,a bit or two.Master's friends always arguing about food so they must've hidden a stash somewhere._

"Kyuuuuu~~~"

Hakuryuu flew softly and glides through the air wih ever grace.He lands onto the bags,with a small soft thump.The small dragon then set to work.He inspected one of the bags,sniffing here and there,as if his nose were some kind of a treasure tracking device.Finally his eyes widened in excitement.He smelt food! Quickly,the dragon nudges around the bag,trying to find and opening.After a few times trying,he finally manages to unlock the bag and plop,opens the cover.He jumped inside the bag and started to rummage around.Nope,no food yet.He threw out every single useless things he'd found out of the bag.

A pornographic book.

A pack of ciggarettes.

Empty sugar wrappers.

A deck of trick cards.

Old newspapers.

Nope,still no food.

A tin of beer.

Spare paperfan.

A chicken bone.

Hidden stash of a bar of chocolates.

Bingo!! Hakuryuu found the jackpot.Instantly he gobbles up the chocolate and soon,the chocolate is now only an empty wrapper.The small dragon licked his mouth in satisfaction,for that chocolate is enough to sustain his hunger for an hour.Hakuryuu slumped on the edge of the bag,then wondered.Who has make all the awful mess on the floor? A sudden realization has come over his small brain.He's the one that had make the mess.Frantically,Hakuryuu flew down and dump all the stuff back in.It was hard though,especially the beer tin and the big heavy newspaper.Suddenly he heard footsteps coming just outside the room,with occasional yellings from a certain someone.

"Mou,Sanzo!! Gojyo took my last bit of food!!"

"Hey i took them because you look like you didn't want to eat it,saru."

"Urusai!! You two has been giving me headache since we arrive at that restaurant!!"

"Maa maa,minna.No need to argue."

"Kyuuuuu???"

Uh oh.They're back and the room is still messy.Sweatdropping,the small dragon maximizes his speed and literally picked everything back into the back.He went so fast you could only see streaks of white flashing through the air,forward and back.He quickly latched the cover back on and hurriedly he glides back to his first position on the bed.The door knob clicked and Hakuryuu waited in anticipation,his small heart beating fast due to his racing just a few minutes ago.The door opened and there he is,his master,smiling as usual,as his friends were battling each other out at the back."

"Hakuryuu! Gomen ne,Hakuryuu.We're a bit 'busy' by the time,that's why we're late."

"Kyuu~~~"

"Ara? Why are your heart beating fast,Hakuryuu? Excited,ne? I bought some food for you."

"What the?? Who took my chocolate bar???"

"WHAT?? YOU GOT A CHOCOLATE BAR!! YOU SLY KAPPA!!"

"You're the one who took it,didn't you??"

"Am not,baka kappa!!"

"AM TOO!!!"

"Urusaiiii!!!!!" 

WHACK.

"Kyuuuuu~~~"

And nobody knew the secrets of Hakuryuu's life,and the secrets of the missing hidden food stash.As Goku and Gojyo battled it out,with Sanzo who occasionally whacks the head of both of them,Hakuryuu happily gnawed on some food as he was gently carressed by his master,with his small secret of what he'd done,a day in Hakuryuu's life.

~Owari

**********************************************************************************************************

**Note :  Oh,damn fluff.Full of Hakuryuu material..O_O Anyways,hope you enjoyed this small,yet fluff fic.I'll try to update other fics as fast as i can.Ja matta ne! And please review!**


End file.
